Confesión estúpida
by ZukyLand
Summary: Tsukishima trata de confesar lo que siente a Yamaguchi pero ¿Como hacerlo? Fanfic por el cumpleaños de Tsukki!


Me tomo casi 5 horas pero aquí está, mi regalo por el cumpleaños de Tsukki. Espero que lo disfruten y díganme si quieren que escriba la historia de cómo Tsukki se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Yamaguchi…bueno bye

PD: Sean buen s y déjenme reviews :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confesión estúpida<strong>_

Era un sábado tranquilo, Yamaguchi pasaría el fin de semana en casa de su mejor amigo, Tsukishima o Tsukki como acostumbraba llamarlo. La razón de todo esto era que los padres de Tsukishima habían salido de viaje por todo el fin de semana y como de costumbre, Yamaguchi pasaba los fines de semana en casa del rubio.

Desde temprano los dos se la pasaron realizando sus tareas, jugando videojuegos, viendo televisión y leyendo uno que otro manga mientras escuchaban música. Así pasaron todo el día hasta que comenzó a anochecer por lo cual decidieron ver alguna película, cualquiera que se encontraran.

**-Tsukki, ¿cuál te gustaría ver?-** Dijo el de pecas mientras buscaba algunas películas y el rubio pedía una pizza para completar el momento.

**-Mm...Actividad Paranormal-** Dijo el de lentes mientras terminaba de pedir las pizzas.

**-¡¿Qué?! M-mejor otra, que tal-…-**

**-No seas miedoso Yamaguchi, es solo una película- **

**-Pe-pero fue basada en hechos reales-**

**-Eso solo lo ponen para que las personas tengan miedo, como tú, idiota-**

Estaba claro que Yamaguchi no le gustaba ese tipo de películas pero no le quedaba de otra. Después de aquella discusión, los dos se sentaron en el sofá a mirar la película. Yamaguchi se sentó un poco cerca de Tsukishima, a este no le importo mucho es más parecía feliz de que su amigo haya hecho eso, ¿por qué? Una simple razón, estaba enamorado de él.

Desde hace una semana que Tsukishima descubrió sus sentimientos hacia Yamaguchi y ¿Cómo paso eso? Bueno esa es otra historia.

Esta noche, Tsukishima tenía un propósito, declararse, sería fácil ya que él sabía desde hace mucho los sentimientos de Yamaguchi. Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, pretendiendo ver la película, Yamaguchi se aferraba a una de las almohadas del sofá, aun no pasaba algo que lo asustara en la película pero pretendía que algo pasaría pronto y es por eso que al oír el timbre de la puerta se sobre salto pegando un chillido.

Tsukishima solo se limitó a sonreír mirando a su amigo mientras se levantaba del sofá con dirección a la puerta. Después de recibir la pizza regreso con su amigo y se sentó junto a él, esta vez un poco más cerca que antes.

**-De verdad que eres un miedoso, toma- **El de lentes le ofreció un pedazo de pizza, Yamaguchi lo tomo aun nervioso, no por lo que estaba pasando en la película, si no porque Tsukishima estaba junto a él.

**-G-gracias, Tsukki- **El de pecas no dijo nada ante aquella acción obviamente le justaba que Tsukki estuviera a su lado.

Al pasar la noche la película ya estaba en su punto más terrorífico es por eso que Yamaguchi cada vez que podía abrazaba a Tsukishima eso, claro, era todo el tiempo. A Tsukishima no le importaba, se sentía feliz parecía una noche perfecta y lo sería aún más por una pequeño accidente.

En el momento en que aparece la escena en la que la mujer lanza al su esposo a la cámara, Yamaguchi se lanza a Tsukishima haciendo que él de pecas quedara encima del de lentes.

**-Arg, Yamaguchi, de verdad tu…-** Al darse cuenta de aquella situación, pensó que era el momento perfecto para confesarse, así que sin más abrazo al de pecas, este sin saber por qué su amigo lo abrazaba, se calmó un poco y levanto un poco su cabeza.

**-Tsuk-**

**-Solo, escucha por un segundo, no lo repetiré…- **Tomo un poco de aire y ahí estaba, a punto de confesar los sentimientos que tenía hacia su mejor amigo.

**-Yo, me di cuenta hace poco, así que…..Me gustas, T-Tadashi- **Avergonzado, aliviado, tenía la cara roja y sobre todo estaba feliz, al fin había cumplido su propósito de la noche. Por otra parte, Yamaguchi no podía creer que su amigo, Tsukishima, esté enamorado de él, aunque no se sorprendió mucho.

-**Tsukki- **El peli verde lo llamo y este, al tratar de responderle no pudo a causa de que su amigo lo estaba bien do con una gran sonrisa.

**-Yo, yo lo sabía desde la última práctica y la verdad me alegra mucho saber de qué sientas lo mismo- **Tsukishima estaba atónito, ¿él ya sabía de sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo pudo el saber eso? Sus preguntas pararon en el momento en el que su amigo acercaba su rostro.

**-Tsukki, aun no te he dicho nada, así que, espero que aceptes que te lo diga de esta manera- **Tsukishima no sabía a qué se refería, ¿acaso él trata de confesarse también? Yamaguchi sonrió acercándose al oído del rubio susurrando unas simples palabras.

**-Feliz cumpleaños, Kei- **Y, después de decir aquellas palabras, Yamaguchi le regalo un simple y dulce beso en los labios de Tsukishima. El rubio lo había olvidado, estaba concentrado en como confesarse que había olvidado su propio cumpleaños pero eso no le importo, ya tenía lo que quería, a Yamaguchi, la única persona que amaba y deseaba, solo lo necesitaba a él.

_Fin_


End file.
